In debt
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Armin feels like he is in debt after Eren saved his life, but is this really the right way to repay him and is that really the only reason why the blonde is doing this? Eren x Armin. Just a bit of a lime!


So my first attempt at a fanfic for this fandom! I am a new fan and completely addicted, so I thought I should write something. This is just a beginning and I think it looks alright, but I definitely want to try this again. So I hope you'll enjoy!

...

'Eren, are you awake?'

Eyes opening slightly Eren showed that he was indeed awake. His heart was thumping fast in his chest, actually very afraid of what Armin could possibly want now. It had been like this for weeks. Ever since the boy had come up with something.

It had all started with the day that Eren had sacrificed himself to save his blond friend. It wasn't like he had really wanted to die. He had just wanted to rescue his friend from an awful death. He couldn't bear the thought of having the blond eaten. Armin was such a close friend. It made him shiver even when he only thought about it.

But now Armin found it necessary to repay him, say he was in debt. Now he wanted to do something as soon as possible it seemed, but he didn't think very highly of himself, so it was up to Eren to decide what he wanted. How would he know? It wasn't like he found it necessary that Armin did something for him. It was just something he had to do. He just needed to save Armin and that was that. There was no choice. His friend was in danger and he would do anything possible to help him. So this whole in debt thing was bullshit to Eren. And now he had his blond friend asking him every day if he could do something. With every rejection Armin seemed to get sadder and that didn't make it easier on Eren. Eventually he would have to pick something and go for it. But what?

And like this was the place to ask? They still shared the room with the rest of the new recruits, so it wasn't really the time or space to talk about this. But it seemed Armin had already made up his mind. The blonde was out of bed as soon as he saw Eren open his eyes and then extended his hand, wanting the brunette to reach out to him.

'Eren, I know how I can repay my debt. Come with me.' And with that Armin carefully pulled Eren out of bed, leading his confused friend out of the room and leaving the sleeping bodies behind.

They walked through a barely lit hallway and Eren was getting really confused. Where were they going and why did they need to do this now? Couldn't they have waited till morning if Armin finally knew how to repay him.

And then Armin suddenly stopped, glancing around a bit nervously. Fidgeting with his white baggy t-shirt he slowly turned around to face Eren, although looking up at the brunet was still a bit too scary. Okay, so he had made up his mind, but now he started to regret it. What if Eren would reject him now? Maybe that would even hurt more than the other rejections. But he had gotten this far, so no turning back. Just go for it.

Still a bit confused Eren was about to reach out for Armin and ask what was going on, but then he was slowly pushed against the wall. Armin's small hands were clutching his shirt, his eyes tight shut and as they slowly opened again, the blonde got on his toes and leaned up. Before Eren could even comprehend what was going on lips were on his, pressing softly and trying to get a reaction. But it took too long. This was all a mistake. Eren didn't want this.

Carefully stepping back Armin distanced himself, giving his friend room to flee or whatever he wanted to do. Oh no, what if Eren wanted to hit him or something? He hadn't thought about that. A bit frightened Armin looked up only to see Eren look back at him with calculating eyes. Such a heavy gaze, Armin wasn't used to it.

'Why did you do that?' was the sudden question, making the blonde's eyes widen slightly.

Why had he done it? It was obvious, right? 'B-because this is something I thought I could do for you. You don't know what I could do to clear my debt and there isn't much I can do to make it up to you. So I thought this would be something.' It was a lame explanation, Armin was very aware of this and also that Eren would want a better one. But what else could he say? The worst thing hadn't even occurred yet. Armin wasn't letting it end with just a kiss. That was the plan. There was something he could and doing it for Eren wouldn't be bad.

'Don't give me that shit, Armin. You can't just kiss someone, because you think that will fix something. You kiss someone for very different reasons. So tell me Armin. What is your real reason?' His tone had gotten harsher. The blonde flinched at every end of a sentence, Eren's voice holding a sharp edge there.

But how could he answer this? Confess what he has truly been feeling. What he had realised ever since he had seen Eren been eaten by a Titan, thinking his best friend had died, because of him. He couldn't shake the guilt and the pain. Everything he had felt at that moment had gotten too much and Armin thought he might get rid of it if he did something back. But selfishly he had thought of this way to do it. He just couldn't help it. Repaying him or not, Armin just wanted to kiss his friend, his best friend. You aren't supposed to kiss best friends…

Armin opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He could not answer it truthfully. He couldn't say what he truly felt. So he chose a different answer. 'I am sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you,' he said with a small voice, lowering his head in shame. This had all been so foolish. How could he even think that Eren would agree with this? The brunette had never showed any interest in him.

'Don't give me that bullshit,' was the immediate reply, an angry glare in Eren's green eyes as he now seemed to tower over the small frail blond boy. Armin had never felt so small while he was next to his best friend. Normally he would feel bigger standing next to him, but now it wasn't support, now Eren was here actually against him. 'Armin, why did you kiss me?' And then the tone changed. It was softer, almost pleading the blonde to answer truthfully.

At this point Armin felt like crying. He had to tell Eren or otherwise he would screw this friendship up. Eren wouldn't trust him anymore. 'B-because I…' And he choked. He actually had to force himself to add the rest, even if it was so small. It meant enough for the both of them. 'Wanted to.' And that was it. It was out in the open now and the only reaction Armin got so far was a staring Eren, no real expression on his face. What was going on in his head right now?

Slowly the green eyes blinked and then Eren said something much unexpected. 'Do it again.'

At first Armin was completely flabbergasted. Had Eren really just asked, no told him to kiss him again? But as soon as it really settled in, he didn't have to be told again. Bringing his arms up again he now wrapped them around Eren's neck, pulling him down towards him and then softly pressed his lips against the other's once more.

This time he did get a response, how soft it may be. At first it was a little weird, both not being used to this at all. But soon they melted into it, feverously moving their lips against the others, the need flowing through it. At this point it just felt right. As if it should've happened a long time ago.

Slowly Eren moved his arms around Armin's waist, pulling their bodies close together, making them almost fit like a puzzle piece. The brunette had actually never thought about this before, but now that it was happening, he definitely wanted to do this again. His frail friend just felt so soft in his arms and it made Eren want to hold him even closer, protect him from all the harm in the world.

And then way too soon Armin broke the kiss, shakily pulling back to lean his head against Eren's chest. 'I, uh, was planning on doing something else to clear my debt as well,' he said softly, snuggling into Eren's sleeping shirt and hiding his deep red blush from his friend. This was embarrassing, but the need to tell was certainly bubbling up. The kiss had turned more passionate by the minute, especially when the tongue had swept through his mouth and had danced with his own. Maybe they could do more.

This surprised Eren yet again. His friend really was full of surprises. 'And what's that?' he asked, his heart beating fast in his chest again, excited to hear this. If the kiss had been this good already, the other thing must be even better if Armin gave up on the kissing for it. But what could it be?

Without a word Armin led Eren a little further through the hallway, really grabbing the other's hand now and entangling their fingers together. A door opened and Eren was surprised to find himself in the bathroom, but quickly Armin had already locked it behind them. It wasn't much. Just a lot of showers all lined up, so the guys could all shower at the same time. But Eren thought it was probably not what Armin had in mind. This only excited him more. Thinking on what could happen here was just mind-blowing.

Shyly Armin stepped closer to Eren again, but then determinedly pressed his lips once again against Eren's thin ones. But his arms weren't going back around the brunette's neck. They stayed down and much to Eren's surprise went to the front of his body. He could feel Armin hesitate right against his abdomen, but the blonde pushed on. He pulled on the string that kept Eren's pyjama pants up and then let the fabric drop loosely to the floor. A gasp escaped the brunette's lips, not having expected to be half naked all of the sudden.

But he didn't have much time to think about it, because determined as Armin was, he shoved his hand down Eren's boxers and started stroking his cock to life. Desperately Eren started kissing Armin rougher, unsure on how to react to this sudden pleasure. Of course he had done this himself before. Not a lot with the lack of privacy they had, but having someone else doing this for you felt ten times better.

Thumb sliding over the tip, smearing out the precum and making it easier to move the small hand over Eren's length. The brunette could feel himself bucking up into the touch, wanting more, wanting it harder and faster. Groans started filling the room, echoing off the tiled walls. It started turning on the blonde as well, soft moans escaping those red plump lips, bruised from all the kissing.

It was then that Eren took over, smoothly pulling off Armin's pants together with his boxers and then shimmying off his own. Armin's cock already stood proudly, turned on only by what they had been doing before. The blonde at first was a little ashamed of it until Eren grabbed it and then forced Armin to step closer to him, grabbing both their erection together in one hand before stroking them. The friction of both their cock pressed together was even better and when Armin's hand joined in, wrapping it on the part Eren didn't cover it got better.

In sync they started moving their hands, Eren gripping the base roughly before sliding back up while Armin let his thumb play with both the heads of their cocks. Lips were still smashed together, locked in a sloppy kiss as their minds were more focused on the pleasure happening to them.

And then Armin's body started shocking, his orgasm creeping in much closer than Eren's. Breaking the kiss to let out one last drawn out moan, he came, his cum now staining their shirts as well as sliding down both their lengths, slicking up their movements even more. Even with Armin coming Eren couldn't stop moving his hand. His friend kept on gasping when the sensitive head of his cock was touched, but the brunette just loved the way their cocks slid together. And he couldn't stop. His hand moved faster and faster, forcing the blonde's away as he now stroked their complete lengths.

And then latching his lips onto Armin's neck, sucking roughly to keep in his sounds, Eren came, his hips bucking forward with every stroke he gave, milking himself dry.

Trying to catch their breaths Eren and Armin's eyes met. Immediately a smile on both lips formed, the surprise of it all really hitting them and actually not minding it at all. Eren wrapped his arms around Armin and pulling him flush against his body, not caring about all the cum on his hand, and just hugged him. He had never hugged the blonde like this, but it just felt so right. Maybe it wasn't much what they did, but it meant enough to the both of them. They had done something very intimate and shared something very special with the other and it made them become even closer.

'You should've kissed me sooner,' Eren murmured against Armin's hair, rubbing his nose in the soft blond locks.

Armin leaned back and looked up at the brunette with a soft smile on his lips, his eyes holding something that made Eren's heart skip a beat. 'I've loved you ever since that day you rescued me from the bullies.'

Silence stretched on and Armin thought he had spoken too soon. That this was meant for another time, but then he was again pulled into a kiss, lips pressed hard against his. 'I love you too,' Eren eventually responded, sealing their lips into another kiss and not breaking it until both were too exhausted to do anything except sleeping. But it would still be very difficult to sneak unnoticed back into the sleeping chambers, but both boys didn't care at all.

Characters © Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin

Let me know what you think!


End file.
